


Guardian of time

by takethiswithapinchofsalt



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethiswithapinchofsalt/pseuds/takethiswithapinchofsalt
Summary: spencer reid is stressed out of his mind. his mother is dying, and he's pulling hair out trying to cure her. if he cant, and she dies, he'll have to take over ruling the country, something he's not ready for.when he is told of something beyond human technology, he tries to find it, anything for his mother. what will he find? and can it save his mother?





	Guardian of time

“ She’s not going to get better naturally you know.” Spencer turned around to see Rossi, his family's adviser, waking up beside him. Spencer was looking out a window to where his mother sat in the courtyard.   
“ Then how will she get better?! I've summoned all the doctors in the world to try to cure her! What else could I possibly do? “   
Spencer, like his mom, isn't getting better. He was tearing his hair out trying to cure her, because she had what the doctors called zabytyy proklyatiye, or the forgotten curse. They called it that because everyone who got it slowly forgot, everything. First it was little things, but then they forgot how to breathe, how to sleep, and then their brain just, stops working all together.   
Spencer knew his mother was dying, and he also knew that all of his worrying was going to kill him too.   
“ The scholars found something that may be our last hope, so if you would please follow me to the library- “ Rossi couldn't finish his sentence because Spencer was already racing down the hall like a child.  
The library was always busy, Spencer had ordered that all scholars should be studying at the castle, in hopes that they could find something to save his mother. He had let some of them go after a year or so, because if he didn't, how could his kingdom advance? The Wocan Kingdom has been around for centuries, Wocain people have been some of the first people on the earth, and will be the last if needed.   
“ Your Highness! Thank God you're here!” A young scholar named Henry popped up from behind a book that was bigger than his body as soon as Spencer entered the library. “Your Highness, if you wouldn't run, that would be fantastic.” Rossi came in behind him, out of breath. “ Sorry Sir Rossi, but what did you find, Henry?”  
“A long time ago, before your father was disgraced, there was the great war. We didn't know what it was fought over, because all of the texts were burnt in the great fire, but we now know what the war was fought over.”  
“For God's sake hurry up and tell me what it is boy!”  
“It’s magic. That's what the war was fought over.”  
Spencer let out an awkward laugh. “ Magic? That's just a bunch of fairytales, right?”  
“That's what we all thought, but a bunch of books, I mean, thousands were found, and they all document magic existing, and they all were written before the Great War.”  
“How did they all survive then? All the books were burned. Right?”  
Henry sighed and looked at Spencer. “Your Highness, they were not burned because of magic, and if I’m correct, there is one being still capable to help us.”  
“Who then? “ Spencer was getting impatient, all this explaining was losing time.  
“No one knows its name, it is a being that we think is stronger than anything, stronger than humans.”  
Spencer took a deep breath, “ Where is it?”  
“A scout told us that it's possible that it hides in the Imperial forest, but that is the best we got.”  
Spencer took it all in, a being stronger than anyone or anything else? Seemingly impossible, but, his mother should have died three years and 11 months ago, so maybe it wasn't completely impossible. “Rossi, ready my best knights, we ride tomorrow at dawn.”


End file.
